The Goth, The Beast, and The Invisible Boy
by Blue Azagem 109
Summary: Another meeting. Another day with Robin back. But who does he bring with him? The invisible hero! Who Raven seems to have an attraction towards. Wait, Raven? What is BeastBoy going to do now?
1. Here he is!

Hellooooooooo! So, I sorta gave up on my last fic. Meh. But here is a new one! yayayayay! (cricket) Ehem. Anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, the last episode wouldn't be about Terra, BeastBoy and Raven would end up together in Trouble in Tokyo, Cyborg and Jinx would date, and they would have a 6th season for STARFIRE! I mean, come on! A Terra but no Starfire season? Seriously?

* * *

BB POV

Robin called us for one of his announcements...again. Just had to be when I was beating Cyborg at Mega Monkey 7, didn't you Rob? We were all gathered around the couch, waiting for him to speak. He looked happy. Too happy. Like "STARFIRE JUST KISSED ME!" happy. Well, not that far, but you get it.

"Ok, Titans. As you know, I have been gone for the past week now," he finally said. FINALLY.

"Oh,no. I didn't notice that at all. Now it finally make sense why Starfire is sad all the time," Raven said in sarcastic voice. man, I love her sarcasm. Like, it's funny! I like her voice too. It's calmig. And her hair. And her eyes. And-ok. I admit it. I like Raven. Who wouldn't? No, seriously, why don't guys like Raven? They all think she's mean and creepy. Well the Titans East, the honorary titans, the villains, and most of the world thinks that. The only guys that like her are me and Adonis! And Adonis only likes her cause she's hot! And-

"Ehem. Anyway. I have traveled across the land-"he was cut off by Cyborg.

"SEARCHING FAR AND WIIIIDE! THESE POKEMON TO UNDERSTAND, THE POWER THATS INSIIIIDDEEE!" he sang(I HAD TO!) God, it was terrible.

"STOP INTERRUPTING!" Robin yelled,"Anyway, I was travelling. I have been searching for another teenager. His name is-"

"Illusion,"a voice called. It was deep, and dark. Sorta like Cy's but deeper.

"Where are you, invisible man?" Starfire called. Raven got up from her seat.

"i'm going to my room if no progress is being done here." Had she not heard the voice? Like, come on! It was right there!

Raven POV

I decided to go to my room. Nothing was happening at all, so what was the point?

"I'm going to my room if no progress is being done here," I told them. As I walked, I suddenly bumped into something. Then, what seemed to be air transformed into a person.

"Watch where your-" I looked up. The person had dark black hair. He had tanned skin, and a blue uniform. he had black gloves, and whit shading on his arms. He had a face I had never seen before. Well, yes, he was new. But it was a masterpiece. Wait, what am I saying? A masterpiece? Bad thoughts Raven! Bad thoughts.

In Nevermore...

"Aw, he is SO cute!" Happy gushed. Lust nodded.

"And hot!"

"He won't like us, will he?" Timid asked Brave. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. Go ask Wisdom or Knowledge in their realm. All i know is that we have to make a move!" she cheered. Meanwhile, Rage paced around.

"Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" she yelled.

Affection sighed and shook her head. "It's not real love. It isn't, I know," she whispered.

BB's POV

What a jerk! He just bumped into Raven. ON PURPOSE!

"You ok?" he asked her holding out his hand. He thinks Raven just going to let him apologize? As-

"Y-yeah! I'm fine. Thanks," she smiled and took his hand. Wait, wait, WAIT! Raven stuttered, smiled, and accepted his apology! Oh, probably cause he's new. Hopefully...

Robin smiled again. "This, titans, is our new recruit. He's from Alaska, and as you can tell, he has invisibility powers!"

"I have been a long time friend of Robin's, since he joined Bruce."

"Yeah, he's the guy that helped me out during Batman and I's crash in Alaska. I just figured, he would be a great team member so. Here is!"

Starfire ran up to him. "Hello new friend illusion! I am Starfire! I come from Tamaran, a different planet! I am princess there! What is your favorite color, date of birth, zodiac, and hobby?"

The boy looked confused and grinned a stupid little grin. "Um, blue, October 2nd, libra, and meditation slash soccer? Starfire, right?" Starfire laughed and nodded. Then Raven stared at him.

"You ok, Rae?" I asked her. She ignored me and walked to the guy.

"Your favorite color is blue, you were born in October, your'e a libra, and you like meditation?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was born October 3rd, I'm a libra, I like meditation, and my favorite color is blue!"

He looked at her, shocked,"Really? No way!" Oh yeah. Of course. Well, I'm an aquarius and those are compatible with libras. How I know that? Starfire showed me zodiacs on TV.

Raven spoke,"By the way, I'm Raven." She shook his hand.

He smiled his stupid smile again. "That's a nice name. Raven, like the poem?"

"You've read it?"

"Yeah! I love Poe!"

"Oh, well. Things you should know. I'm half demon, a spawn of Trigon. I can't show emotions, or I will destroy stuff. I ended the world and died, but then I saved it. And I'm from another dimension," she said sadly. I hate hearing her sad. Just because that happened, doesn't mean she's bad.

"Just because that happened doesn't mean you're bad," he smiled again. That was literally what I just said in my head!

The guy walked to Cyborg. I didn't like this guy.

"Hey! Let me guess, your name is Cyborg?"

'Um, yeah! How'd you know?"

"I could tell by your robotic parts. And Robin addressed you as Cyborg?" he laughed.

"Oh! Yeah."

"Nice song addition by the way." he gave him a fist bump and walked to me.

"Hi," I said plainly. "I'm BeastBoy,"

"Hi! Um, what do you do exactly?"

i sighed,"I shapeshift into animals."

"Cool."He shook my hand.

"Great you have met the team! All that's left is a room."

"And a party with my famous happiness pudding?" she asked say no Robin! Please say no Robin! Please say-

"Sure Star!" NOOOOO!

I heard Raven whisper something in his ear,"Don't eat it. It's like rubber. Robin just says yes because she's his girlfriend."

He nodded. "Robin finally got over Batgirl. I'm glad."

"He dated Batgirl? Probably has a thing for red heads." Raven laughed. It was amazing. She had a great laugh. Then a pot broke. What's wrong with Raven?

Robin then looked at me. "Um, BeastBoy?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Well, with Illusion being here. Do you, I don't know, think it's ok if he takes Terra's room?"

I nodded,"Sure." Then I went back to looking Raven. Robin looked shocked. Why did I say that? Because I'm over her. It took me time to realize I liked Raven since, forever. So I don't want to dwell in the past.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok then? He and Cyborg walked away to Terra's room. Starfire made her happiness pudding, Raven and the Illusion boy were talking, and me? Staring at the two of them the whole time.

* * *

Ok, so hope you like my first chapter. Review plz, and flames are allowed. BYEEEEE


	2. Conversations

Here you go, my second chapter! Btw sorry for constantly bringing up Terra in this! But don't worry, no romantic stuff about Terra. BBRAE 4everrr! Ehem. Anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no. You have the wrong number. This isn't Warner Bros. or DC. They own the Teen Titans. Not me. But I do own a can of Pring- hello?

* * *

BB POV  
"""""""""

Ok, I have to admit. This guy's room looked pretty cool. The walls were now painted dark blue, and the bed was awesome! It had a giant dragon thing over it. It sort of looked like...wait, never mind. The face is different. The weird thing is that there were mirrors all over. He had a lot of books too, like Raven. Oh, and Starfire was trying to blast the dragon. Well, here's what happened.

She just walked in and thought it was Malchior for some reason. Good thing Raven stopped her.

Starfire POV  
"""""""""""""

I was most excited to see my new friend's room decor! The door that once said Terra said Illusion now. It felt, uncomfortable at first. But I remember what my mother Cind'r once told me,"One should not be the sad over old friends, for new ones must come into lives to truly live." Of course, it is different in my native language then the ones earthly Americans and British speak.

I walked in to see my group of friends in the one room. The room was very dark. But I had grown accustomed to dark rooms by going into friend Raven's for the "girl talk" which is most enjoyable. Then, I saw him. The Malchior! The one who hurt friend Raven! His skin had changed to the color grey, which means he is old!

Robin told me when earthlings age, their hair changes colors. So that must mean the Malchior is weak, but he is still a disgrace.

"Friends! Look out! It is the evil Malchior!" I screamed. I had to act fast to save my friends! I blasted my starbolts! That klorkbarg had to be defeated!

I was about to shot, until friend Raven blocked me.

"Friend! Please do not block me! Malchior is behind you!"

She did the rolling of her eyes. "No Starfire. Malchior is still in his book!" The black aura steretched from Raven's hand to her room. She held the book of Malchior.

"Hello my sweet Raven. Are you feeling well? Do you wish to help me out again my fair maiden?" the book said.

"Shut up Malchior!" she closed the book tightly and sent it back to her room. Our new friend blinked.

"Did that book just speak?

"It's a long story." Oh, I wish they do the getting together! They make a cute couple! Then we could go on the double dating! And if friend Cyborg gets with friend Jinx, we could do the triple dating! Oh how I wish for it to be so!

BB POV  
""""""""

It felt sickening to hear him speak again. How dare he? He caused so much pain to Raven, and he dares to speak? I swear, one day I'm going to get that book, tear it up and throw it into the fire to burn in ashes. Seriously!

10 min later...

Starfire and Robin were almost finished making a party for him. I don't really know why they didn't let us help. All I remember is "friend" "good friend" "decorations" and "food". It's like a blur. I mean, Starfire made me eat her stupid pudding! Well Star is like my twin sister, so I won't call it stupid, but still! I knew I shouldn't walk in there! I knew it!

"Friends, the party is done!" Starfire said yelling in the hallway. We all walked in, and I noticed something. Raven wouldn't stop talking to Illusion. Seriously, wouldn't stop! I got closer to them so I could hear them. I made out some sentences and words, my ears felt numb. What is in that pudding?

I heard "yeah I love" "not funny" "cool" "I like green tea better, but herbal is good" "Terra? Well she" "I'm sorry" "come on". So they were talking about loving stuff, something not funny, tea, and Terra? What does that mean? I continued to walk.

Raven POV  
""""""""""""

10 min back...

It was actually fun to be around Illusion. We liked the same things, but still had a lot to talk about together. Right know, I showed him my room. Off course, I had to tell why he couldn't touch the mirror. I don't want another person in my mind again. You have another mini brain inside your brain! It makes everything confusing!

We got to know each other better. He told me he had no parents, and he had to survive in Alaska on his own. He got his powers by drinking from a lake there, not really sure how though. He survived in a tunnel he found and used his powers to steal food. Yes, he was a thief, but he also used it to help the poor.

Then he babbled on about how he met Robin and soon enough, it was my turn to share my past. About Azarath, Arella, Trigon, Azar, the monks, meeting Robin, everything. Even Malchior.

I was enjoying myself. I had someone who understood me who wasn't an evil dragon from a book! I had someone who listened. I had waited so long for someone like that. I needed it. Whenever I talked to Azar, it helped me calm down. Knowing someone was there for me made me happy deep down inside. My parents never gave me that. So, that is why I have a dent on my bed. All thanks to Happy and Love.

Then we heard Starfire.

"Well, that's our cue!" he said.

"Yeah, but seriously. Do not try the pudding. Look what it did to BeastBoy!" I caught sight of him swaying around. I heard him yell after he ate it.

"He looks nauseous and drunk," Illusion whispered.

"Yeah, I love to be drunk. Maybe I'll try it this time," I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Your sarcasm never ceases to be funny."

"You want to something that always ceases to be funny? Just ask BeastBoy to tell you a joke. Really, not funny." That is what I think. His attempts to be funny are useless.

"Oh no. So you do have the comic relief. He didn't seem that cheerful when I met him."

"He must have a bad day. But you should see him in action. He thinks the jokes are so cool By the way, do you like herbal tea?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just a random question I guess."

"Well, I like green tea better, but herbal is good. And, random question, who is this Terra girl?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. I slowly looked down and sighed,"Terra? Well she was a Titan. Like us. We trusted her. We found out she was an apprentice of our enemy Slade. She turned to stone. To save us. And then she had lost her memory."

"I-I'm sorry. i didn't-"

"No it's fine," I reassured him,"I never really trusted her that much, and I do suppose I have my fair share of missing her. But I'm not as attached to her as the other Titans. Come on, let's go." I grabbed his hand and we ran to the common room.

* * *

ok, yes, lazy chapter, not much BBRae. But the next chapter is where our little Beastie gets jealous. ^/^ Also, what should Illusion's real name be? Give me INSPIRATION!

Review please for next chapter! WE NEED YOU!

BYE!


	3. Parties with Jelousy

Heloo people! Wait. Hello. Bleh. Anyway, THIS IS NEXT CHAPPIE! And story will be getting good. I promise. And yes, this story will mostly be in BeastBoy's POV but of course Raven's and other character's POV.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. The stupid people who made Teen Titans Go and the smart/shipper people who made BeastBoy and Raven kiss in TTG do! Not me. *_*

* * *

Starfire POV  
""""""""""""""

I am most excited for the party! And I hope our friends enjoy our work!

BB POV  
"""""""""

What is Raven doing? I mean, she is hanging out like a normal being! I mean, she is normal! I mean, she is unique, BUT NOT IN A BAD WAY! I mean- I mean she is being like Starfire when she meets someone! Not that acting like Starfire is bad! Ugh, this is hurting my head. But I get it. The guy is like a sibling! A brother! A friend!

A boy- wait! No! No, that is ridiculous! Raven has been cautious about love since Malchior, so I doubt that! Yeah, of course not!

* * *

AT PARTY!

* * *

"Friends! Open your eyes!" All of our eyes went wide open. It was...blue. No, the lighting made the room, blue! The furniture blue, the fridge blue, everything! Streamers were hung up and music was playing. Balloons were hung up. It looked pretty good! And the food... was not vegetarian. Jell-o, chicken, marsh mellows, nothing vegetarian. (Yes. I know, BeastBoy is not vegan, but marsh mellows are not vegetarian. They sometimes have beef extract! NOT KIDDING!)

"Who's sick idea is this?" I asked loudly. Starfire turned to me and her face saddened.

"What do you mean friend BeastBoy?"

"I mean, there is NO food for me here! No tofu! No salad! Nothing!" I fumed

"Friend, I apologize. But Robin and I do not know how to prepare the block of soybeans, and there was no lettuce nor the tomato for salads. But we do have the fluffy camping treats!" she told me. I shook my head again.

"MARSH MELLOWS AREN'T VEGETARIAN!" I shouted. Raven and Cyborg shook their heads.

"B, it's not your party! Besides, meat tastes SO GOOD!" he ran over to the table. I looked at him with sickening eyes. Then Raven walked over to me.

"BeastBoy, Cyborg is right. I mean, the first part. But you should have known they were going to do this. Do you think Robin, as much as _Starfire_ is going to know how to cook tofu?" I thought about her words. I mean, I knew deep down in my brain I knew they didn't know.

"Well, sort of. Yes but-" she smacked me in my head. God that hurts.

"Then you should have helped them prepare! Besides, you can just cook it on your own right now." I nodded. It was a good idea. Then I wouldn't starve. I took her advice and walked away to the kitchen counter.

Raven POV  
""""""""""""

Well, he finally took my advice. "I'm going to go read," I announced and was walking off until a certain alien and masked boy pulled me.

"No friend, do not leave! The party has only begun!"

"No," I told them. And proceeded to walk until they pulled me...again.

"No? No, you don't understand Raven. Starfire and I have been working on this for a long time!" he scolded.

I rolled my eyes. "You mean 10 minutes? Oh you poor things. You must have broken bones," I sarcastically remarked. He pulled me again!

"Raven! As your leader, I order you to not read!" I shouted. I became angry with his attitude.

"Oh yeah, my great and powerful leader controls me. Is that what Batman taught you?" I said angrily as a cup broke.

He sighed,"Look, Raven. Starfire wants you to have fun. She begged me to get you to party with us. Or, you know, talk. Please. For Starfire?"

I thought about this. If I leave, I can finish my book, go meditate, drink tea, and go to bed. But Starfire will try something else in the morning. Like whining to go to the mall. Oh, how I despise the mall. But, if I stay, I can't do what I normally do but Starfire and Robin will leave me alone.

I sighed,"Fine," and walked off. What would _I_ _do_ _here_? Cyborg was dancing, and dancing isn't something I major at. BeastBoy was making his tofu, and there is no interest in that. The ever so famous couple was flirting and dancing as well. Must I say anymore? The other option would be, Illusion...

Actually, that's a great idea! I walked over to him. He was just standing near the music, not seeming to have mch interest in the party.

"Hey," I waved to him. His head perked up and he smiled.

"Hi Raven. What are you doing over here?" he asked.

"Robin, the ever so great leader, decided to make me trapped in this prison he calls fun," I smirked. He nodded.

"That is kind of cruel. But Robin isn't _that_ bad."

"Oh really? Waking up to an hour of training held by a crime obsessed sidekick of Batman?" I joked. But in most cases, it was true. Every time a super big criminal comes to us, he doesn't let us sleep for days and barely pays attention to us. Not even Starfire!

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have joined this team," he joked back. I giggled. Wait, I giggled? How is that even possible? Then, I heard a small crack in the table.

"..."

"..."

Just an odd few moments of silence. Well, silence not including the loud music. Then he spoke up.

"Um, you want to dance?" he asked me. That word. Dance. The one no one uses in front of me. Except BeastBoy, to get on my nerves.

"Oh, well. I don't really dance," I told him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"And I don't really do fun," I smirked. Then he pulled my arm. Everyone loves doing that today!

"Me neither, but I don't know what you're into! Just, dance. Don't worry, I'm not that good either. We could be the pair of two clowns!" he said. I couldn't help but let a small smile form.

"Ok, fine," I gave in as he pulled me to where the other Titans were.

* * *

OK GUYS IT IS TIME! You already know. *U*

* * *

BB POV  
"""""""""

My tofu was coming along nicely, if I do say so myself. I watched the other teens dancing. I was going to join them as soon as I finished! I only needed 5 more minutes! I decided to stay there instead of leave, since I wanted to make sure it didn't burn to death. Then I saw another girl dancing.

No, it wasn't Starfire. Her hair was short. In the light, it made an indigo color. Wait. Raven? I squinted my eyes to get a closer look. It was Raven! She was dancing! I mean, I overheard Robin and Star forced her to stay, but not to dance! Why was she dancing?

I took a moment to fully take it in. She always said she wasn't a good dancer, but she was a natural! The way her hips swayed to the rhythm perfectly, and her feet never skipped a beat. She looked like a goddess. I saw her smile. I loved that smile.

"Friend, you are the greatest at the dance!" I heard Starfire call. She was right. But who, or what, could get her to do that?

I saw him again. The Illusion guy. He was there. I didn't like it. And why didn't I like it you ask? I saw him dancing with Raven! Like, with her!

What-how-huh? How in the world did he get her to dance and smile? Those are the thing I have been trying to get her to do! I mean, years of trying, and this guy shows up and does it?  
...

I'm not jealous, right? Well, it's not like she likes him in the way I like her. RIGHT? I watched them. In my mind, I was growling with envy. At this point, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Off him. Off _them._ NO! No, no, no. This is all wrong. She doesn't like him! She doesn't!

I didtn"t notice my finger was going close to the pan. The hot sizzling pan. A few more seconds of drifting until...

"OUCH!" I yelped! This was the worst feeling in hell! Not just the finger, them! The music stopped and my team went close to me.

"What happened B?" Cy asked.

"Well, my finger-" Starfire cut me off.

"BEASTBOY OBTAINED THE BOO BOO!" she yelled.

Then Raven came to me.

"Here." Her blue aura flew to my finger, making the pain go away. It felt great again.

"Thanks Rae!" I smiled

Raven POV  
""""""""""""

"Thanks Rae!" he said and smiled with a sparkle in his eye.

 _'cute,'_ I thought. I shook my head.

"No problem, and don't call me Rae."

BB POV  
"""""""""

She walked off. She always knew how to make me feel better. Well, in most cases. But in my scenario...

* * *

Ok, chapter 3 done! WHAT DID YOU THINK? And, well not much to say but, WHY I FEEL BAD FOR BB! Anyways, bye guys!


	4. Spying

HALO AGAIN! meh. SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Had to visit people, Knotts Berry Farm, and yeah...Anyway, here is my next chapter and I feel so bad right now. You know why? Because the BBRae Teen Titans Go song HASN'T COME OUT YET! If you haven't heard it, look it up on the teen titans go website. And I hate doing this to BB. :( THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY BEASTBOY POV!

Disclaimer:I own the plot. Not the show. If I did I would not be on FanFiction!

* * *

BB POV  
""""""""

Well, this guy has been with us for a week. What was I doing all week you may ask? Simple. Spying on Raven. No, not the perverted spying! Just Spying on her and that _Illusion_ guy. I can't help it if I'm curious. That guy is hitting on my girlfriend!

...

Ok, well _girlfriend to be_. Oh, that is weird? No! Robin was all like that when Aqualad was here! Seriously! He was keeping an eye on him like a hawk. And little did he know I was too.

Oh! And Cyborg when Kid Flash would give roses to Jinx! And what do those situations both have in common? They ended up with the girls in the end! So it was my turn! This is what was happening:

TUESDAY

I got up out of bed, went to get breakfast. If breakfast counts as staring at _them_. It was sickening. Ok, maybe it was just a coincidence all of the seats were taken and they had to sit next to each other. Luckily, I found a seat next to Raven.

"Yo, B! Get ready for The Meaty Breakfast Supreme!" yelled Cyborg. I decided not to argue with him, I was paying attention to Raven. Also, I wanted to impress her, to show her that I'm not always an immature little boy.

"Yeah, sure whatever." All eyes turned to me.

"Friend BeastBoy, you are not to argue with Cyborg's eating habits?" Starfire questioned me.

"Yeah, a- wait. You aren't going through that Wildebeast thing again, are you?" Robin asked worried. I shook my head. Now to think of big words. Bg words, big words. Aha!

"I do mind your cannibalism Cyborg, but I wish to not indulge in another game of fighting over nonsense," I said. Woah, did I really just say that? Now, their eyes got wider.

"What did you say?" Raven asked looking at me strangely. Either I impressed her, or she is just shocked.

"Must I repeat myself again? To put it shortly, I don't want to quarrel over food though I dislike what he is eating," I said, trying to simplify it but still sound smart.

"No, I understand what you said, I'm just impressed; and shocked, I didn't know you knew words other than tofu, video games, and dude." Ok, impressed and shocked. Well, she's impressed!

"I don't know if that was rudeness or a complement, but I will take it as a complement."

"You sure you are ok man?" Cyborg asked. I nodded and walked to my room. Then I heard something.

"Does he always act like this?" Illusion asked Raven.

"No, he doesn't usually act this weird, oh wait, he does. Just in a different way." I felt like I was stabbed in the back. She wasn't impressed! She was just thinking I was weird! My ears drooped down I continued to move along.

WEDNESDAY

We are going to the park! Yes! Wait. No. I have to spy on them. Then fun. Correct. Ok! I am ready!

I made sure I sat near Raven in the T-Car. Cyborg was driving, Robin was shotgun, Starfire sat near the window, Raven and I were in the middle, and Illusion was at the other window. God, Illusion is such a weird name. I mean, yeah, I'm BeastBoy, Cyborg is Cyborg, Robin is Robin and so on. But Illusion just doesn't fit.

...

Silence.

"So! Y'all ready to go to the park?" Cyborg randomly yelled.

"Oh, yes friend! I am most delighted to go to the park and feed the duckies! Quack!" Starfire giggled.

And, yeah. That was pretty much the only conversation in the car. Yeah...

"Hey, Raven," I heard him whisper. Oh. Now he is whispering. What is he trying to hide? Well, I luckily have a good sense of hearing!

"Yes?" she asked.

"Want to read in a tree?" What?

"What?" she asked, like she repeated me.

"In a tree. Yeah, it sounds weird, but it actually is relaxing!" he told her. NO RAVEN! DO NOT GO! DO NOT-

'Um, sure?" she said. No! Well, actually, it was an easier way to spy on them! Hehehe.

at the park

I told them I would be eating lunch. They fell for it! Once no one else was in sight, I transformed into a leaf bug and followed Raven.

After a few minutes, I found Raven pulling him up to the tree. What, he can't climb a tree by himself? Oh, right. He can't fly... OH WELL!

Anyway, I flew up to the tree. And I heard this conversation...

"So. What book did you have in mind?" she asked.

He sighed,"Look, I know you probably don't like this book but..." He pulled out a book from his bag Oh yeah, he brought a bag.

I had to move slightly to read what it said, until Raven did the work for me.

"Pride and...Prejudice?" Yeah, Pride and Pre- wait. WAIT. Nope, no. Stop. A romance novel? ROMANCE? Oh, no no 's like the NUMBER ONE THING you would give to Raven to show you like her! Oh hell no! He isn't getting Raven!

"Well, yeah. OK, it's fine if you don't-"

"Actually I love that book,"she told him. No way!

"Really? Cool! So, you want to read it?" he asked.

She nodded. Ok, what is happening?

She sat closer to him to read. I had to spy on them the whole time. Nothing much happened, not yet...

THURSDAY

We finished battling Mad Mod. Super easy! And I will admit, Illusion looked pretty cool. But I still hate him. Now, if he wasn't hanging out with Raven, I would be fine with it. Like if they were just friends. So I need to make sure they are just friends.

"Hey, Rae!" I called out. She turned around to see me.

"What?" she asked, slightly irritated. Why did I do that? What do I do? I made sure Robin was far away.

"Why is Control Freak secretly Robin's brother?"

She shrugged in response.

"Because they're both control freaks! Ha! Get it?" REALLY? I just had to say a joke,, didn't I? I watched as Raven rolled her eyes and walked off to Illusion. I sighed as I saw her hint a sm- WAIT A SMILE? She liked the joke!

And, not much happened on Thursday or Friday. One day I really have to ask her out. Wait...

* * *

THERE IS CHAPTER 4 READY AND DONE! And not much to say...BYE!


	5. QUICK AUTHORS NOTE! U

OK just a quick authors note! I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I will update soon maybe today or tomorrow but soon! DO NOT WORRY I HAVE NOT LEFT THIS STORY AND I PROMISE TO FINISH IT! I hate it when people don't finish fanfics. I will not be one of those people!


	6. Rejection

SORRY FOR LONG WAIT! so sorry if this chapter is lazy! Why do I do BeastBoy's point of view so much? IM NOT EVEN MALE! Eh, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans alright? You happy?

* * *

THIRD PERSON(shocker -_-)

He had now completed a painting of Raven! Now what to say?

"Hey Rae! Want to go out with me? No," BeastBoy said as he paced around in his room. They had only been with Illusion for a month now, and BeastBoy still spied on him. He hadn't taken his own advice until later that month. Little did he know it would be ever so hard.

"Raven! Hi! I was wondering if we could hang out together sometime. Just the two of us? No!" He didn't want to do this the way he asked Terra out. He wanted the few words to be perfect. He even had a date planned out. They would go to the beach. It didn't sound that exciting, but there would be a festival held there on the night he would take her out. The annual Jump City Festival. Plus the night would be beautiful Raven. Yep, he had it all worked out.

"Raven, I love you. Would you accept my invitation for a night out? Nah."

"Raven would you like to go on a free date with BeastMan? Ugh!" It w as too difficult. He needed advice. So advice is what he would get.

He walked out of his room at headed towards Cyborg's.

"Hey, Cy? Ya in there?" he knocked. The door slid open and the sight of the cybernetic teen was shown.

"Hey! Wassup BB?" he asked.

"Can I come in? I need to speak to you in private."

"Sure grass stain, come inside." He walked into his bestfriend's room and sat on his chair.

"So what do you want to talk about?" The green boy sweated.

"Well, I need advice..."

"Advice on what?"

"On...girls." Cyborg's eyes widened. He grinned a very big grin.

"Aw BB! Ya dawg! Now who's this ever so lucky girl?" BeastBoy gulped.

"Raven," he muttered.

"Who now?"

"Raven," he said softly.

" You gotta speak up!"

He sighed,"IT'S RAVEN OK?!" Cyborg blinked.

"Raven? Our Raven? Dark Raven? Azarath Raven?"

"First, she is NOT dark. Second, yes."

Cyborg chuckled, which turned into laughter. "I knew it! I knew you liked her! HAHA I KNEW IT!" BeastBoy slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Sssh!" he shushed. Cyborg immediately shut his mouth but giggled quietly.

"Ok, look. All I can say from my experience is do whatever comes to mind and be smooth with, k?"

"But-"

"No buts! Now go get er BB!" Cyborg pushed the changeling out his room. The green boy sighed and walked to Raven's room.

'Here I go,' he thought as he began to know on the metal door. Slowly, the door opened and revealed the cloaked empath. She raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes?" she asked suspiciously.

BB POV  
"""""""""

Oh god. What do I say? I started sweating and gripped the painting behind me.

'Think of what comes to mind!' I thought.

I cleared my throat and looked at her. "Raven! Um, this may sound weird but-"

"TITANS! PLASMUS!" Robin yelled from the common room. DAMN IT PLASMUS! I'M GOING TO BEAT UP HIS UGLY ASS! Eh, carried way a out. What am I saying? Er, thinking? Whatever, I need to beat him up quickly.

15 mins later...I

I got out of the shower, dried myself up, and changed into my clothes. I was about to challenge Cyborg in Mega Monkeys 6, but i remembered I needed to ask a certain question to a certain Azarathian. I picked up the painting again and raced down to her room.

'Ok, don't mess up! You got a second chance! But not after this!'

I pulled out my fist and slowly knocked. "Hey, Rae?" I said. She slid the door.

"Hi again. So, what did you want?" she asked sternly. I gulped.

"I need to tell you something. Ok so for a really long time..." I paused to breath in,"I've been in love...with...you." Ok! I finally got that off my chest!

She looked at me in shock.

"Y-you what?" she stuttered. I sighed.

"I love you. Ever since the beginning. At first, it was a small crush. But it grew. So I wanted to ask you, will you be my date to the Jump City Festival on Sunday?" Please don't say I messed things up! She stood there for a few seconds. Then I saw her turn around.

"I-I can't,"she said. Wait, what did she say?

"What?"

"I can't date you!" It sounded like a quiet yell. My ears drooped down.

"Why not?" I asked concerned.

"Because. Becauseillusionalreadyaskedmeout!" she slurred. Did I hear that right?

"Come again?"

She turned to look at me again. "Illusion has already asked me on a date." I felt my heart crumble.

"That's what you want?" I asked to be reassured.

She nodded."Yes. And believe me, you don't understand me as much as you think. Illusion does." I couldn't understand what she was saying! I felt sad. But I mostly felt rage.

"What? I don't know that you had a prophecy? That your mom never wanted you? That since you Trigon's offspring people were afraid? That you have Emoticlones? That you love herbal tea? That Azar was the one that taught you? That you loved Malchior? That your Azarathian name is Metrion Roth? That-" I stopped. I couldn't force her into a relationship! What am I doing?

"I'm sorry. I can't force you," I said,"Here, keep this." I gave her the painting that resembled her. I felt like I was on the verge of crying.

Raven POV  
""""""""""""

I felt his emotions. They were too much. I felt guilt. Sadness. Envy. Anger. Before he left, he did one thing I thought would never happen.

His lips came close to mine and landed. I felt shock. My body shivered. It felt weird. Shocking. It felt...nice. My lamp broke, shards on the floor. As he pulle away he sighed.

"Well, bye." That was the last I saw of him all day. He locked himself in the room.

I looked down at the painting. It was beautiful. I thought for a moment. I rejected him.


	7. Getting Ready

After the long wait, this is what I have to say.

WRITERS. BLOCK. IS. STUPID.

Disclaimer: I OWN TEEN TI- wait, no I don't.

* * *

ON THE DAY OF THE WEDDI-I MEAN DATE(not skipping _that_ far ahead.)

* * *

Raven POV  
"""""""""""""

"Oh, this dress is lovely with the pink! Or this dress! Perhaps this beautiful dress with sequence?" Starfire suggested pulling out dresses from a large pile.

"Um, Star? I appreciate you bringing me to the "mall of shopping" but maybe I could go in a place less...Forever 21?"I asked chuckling. The people questioning my looks, the bright, colorful, blinding dresses. This was definitely not the store for me.

Starfire smiled. "Why of course friend Raven! I shall now try on these amazing dresses fr myself!" she said as she picked out the dresses, humming a song. I flew out of there as fast as I could avoiding all the workers.

After looking around, I finally spotted Hot Topic, one of the only stores I would buy clothes. As I walked to the store, I heard a girl calling my name.

"Hey! Raven!" I turned around to see a pink haired girl behind me. Jinx.

"Hi Jinx. Why are you here?" I asked her. I then noticed she had a coat. Why would she wear a coat? It's super hot today.

"Oh, this morning I helped Cyborg with his "beloved" T-Car. Got oil on myself and that's why I'm wearing this horrible coat. I swear, that guy treats the car lik his girlfriend. Is it possible for me to be jealous of a car?" she laughed. Raven chuckled at the sorceress' joke.

"So, why are you here?" Jinx asked while looking through some shirts.

"I have to go on a date with Illusion tonight," I told her. As I said it, I felt a sudden wave of guilt through me, and it wasn't from Jinx. Why would I feel...guilt? I shook my head and set aside.

Jinx POV  
""""""""""

My eyes went wide as I heard the name. A few days ago, Cyborg had told me about how BeastBoy was heartbroken. I can't believe he didn't date Raven! And what's worst, I lost a stupid bet to Speedy. Oh, and BeastBoy is sad and whatever...

"Illusion? The new guy?" I asked trying to be surprised. She smiled and nodded. I watched her looked through the dresses.

"Are you sure he isn't bad new?" I asked her skeptically. Yes, it's true. I don't fully trust this guy here. I mean, he just joined the team! How can I not be skeptical?

Raven POV  
"""""""""""""

I looked at her and laughed. Bad news?

"Yes, I'm sure Jinx. Trust me, if you get to know him better you'll see. And if he is bad news, I promise to beat him up." And that was a promise. She rolled her eyes and I continued to look around.

After a few minutes, Jinx called out,"Hey Raven! You should try this!" I walked to the sorceress and she pulled out a dress. It was a dark blue spaghetti dress with two ravens on the front. It looked beautiful.

After I told her I liked it, I went to the dressing room. It was just the right size. I showed Jinx and she smiled.

"You. Look. Stunning," she said taking out her own pair of clothes. I realized what time it was. 2:25. It was almost 2:30(Robin gave them a time limit)! I waved goodbye to Jinx and payed for the dress. I saw Starfire in the front of Forever 21 with 1, 2...5 bags. How many dresses did this girl need?

"Oh, hello friend!" she said as she turned around,"What dresses have you purchased?"

"First Starfire, it's just 1 _dress_ not plural. Second, I got this one," I said, pulling the dress from my bag. She smiled while clapping her hands.

"Friend, that is the gorgeous! You will look wonderful!" After that, I teleported us to my room.

BB POV  
"""""""""

Today was the day. Probably one of the worst days of my life. I hadn't eaten tofu, hadn't played any video games, didn't really talk. How could I? The most beautiful, smartest, perfect, funniest, amazing girl I've ever met(if you didn't know, that's Raven) is on a date with _Illusion_. A guy who doesn't deserve her at all! I mean, what's so great about him? Sure, there alike, but what about opposites attract. Look at Robin and Starfire for christ's sake!

I sighed. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

' _You're not good enough for her'_ I heard someone say. I looked around. No one.

"What?"

' _Why would she want to date a shrimp?'_ the voice said. I shook my head.

' _Face it, Rae thinks you're a annoying little brat!'_

"That's a lie! She's my friend!" I yelled, not caring who the voice was.

' _You probably don't even like her. You're probably still in love with that schoolgirl Terra. But even in the end, Raven would dump you all the same,'_ he laughed. I flt a tear on my cheek.

"I am in love with Raven, and don't bring Terra into this!" I screamed.

' _Haha, of course. That's what your little brain thinks. Oh by the way, I'm sure I saw Raven saying you were a stupid moron. Now why would that be?'_

"Stop it!" I yelled. As the voice disappeared, I noticed it was my own. Why did I have to go through this? I feel like I'm torturing myself! I feel like-like...

Raven POV  
"""""""""""""

"You are finished!" Starfire said, smiling. She turned my head around to face the mirror. I was stunned on how well she did it. Since my hair become longer over the month, she tied it into a french braid. She put a small amount of dark lipstick on me, a a tad of blush.

"Oh Raven! You look most wonderful!" she said hugging me. I quickly slipped out and fixed my dress.

"Thanks Starfire," I said. I really meant it. She grinned widely.

"I am sorry for almost ruining your very lovely dress, but you shall be on your first date!"

"It's not that big of a deal." She looked at me with shock.

"Of course it is, friend! The date decides if he is a compatible being for you to feel the joyous feeling of love for the rest of your life! The date shows if he will be with you, whom you are to be engaged to, who yo will have the bumgorphs with, who will-"

"Ok Star! I get it!" I yelled, breaking her lipstick. She pulled me out of her room, and walked me to the common room.

"Friends! Look at friend Raven!" Robin, Cyborg and Illusion turned around to see a beautiful Raven. Their jaws dropped in her sight.

"You look gorgeous, li'l sis!" Cyborg said. Robin nodded in agreement. Illusion stood up smiling at the girl.

"Shall we go?" he said, bowing near the doorway. She rolled her eyes and started walking, but suddenly stopped at the sight of his hand. Something was missing.

Someone was missing. Someone short, green, goofy,

"BeastBoy! Where's BeastBoy?" she asked, turning around. Cyborg hung his head down.

"The little green bean is just resting. Don't worry, he's fine. Now go have fun!" Raven smiled and walked out with Illusion.

No POV  
"""""""""

As soon as they left, Starfire had tears in her eyes.

"Friends! Can you believe Raven is on her first date? This may be her chance to find her true love!" she said enthusiastically, gleaming at the thought.

"Yeah, great," Cyborg said dully. Robin turned around to his friend.

"What's wrong Cy?" Starfire put her hands over her mouth and shook her head. She quickly flew over to the metal teen.

"Oh no, did you have the feelings for friend Raven? I am so sorry!" Cyborg jumped up.

"What? Hell no! She like my little sister! I'm just worried about B. He has bee depressed all week. I would be too, if my crush turned me down to another guy." Starfire and Robin nodded sadly, thinking of their green friend.

* * *

DONT WORRY! THE DATE WILL BE NEXT CHAPPIE! AND I WILL NOT MAKE YO WAIT SO LONG THIS TIME! ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS TO BB?

Peace!


End file.
